


Mint and the Tasmanian Terrors

by ToraOkami303



Series: Tumblr Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Over Protective Big Brother Threats, Not Beta Read, Sonic Extreme Gear, Sonic Riders, Tasmanian Terrors (OC Extreme Gear Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Mint drags her brother along to meet with the Tasmanian Terrors, an Extreme Gear Team in the making who are looking for someone to fill in the Speed Class role of their team.
Series: Tumblr Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933471





	Mint and the Tasmanian Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this to my RP tumblr a while ago and decided to crosspost those drabbles to here! Yeah I'm aware drabbles are much shorter, but I don't know what else to call them.

Mint drags her brother by his wrist towards where she had already arranged to meet with the Mobians who had posted an ad looking for a Speed player for their Extreme Gear team. She wasn’t dumb she made sure the meeting was in a nice public cafe and was bringing her Big Brother along but she was really excited, a real Extreme Gear team!! And they needed a player of her exact skill set!! This could be her chance to get famous!

Sorrel stumbles after his excited sister a small fond smile on his beak. He didn’t quite catch what had made her so excited in the first place, what with her talking almost as fast as she runs, but he did catch something about first time meeting and going to a public place for safety. He was very proud of his sister showing at least a tiny bit of maturity even if it was pretty basic.

Mint takes a seat that can be seen from the street, Sorrel taking the seat next to her while they wait for this mysterious meet up.

“So.. Now that you are calmer, what happened?”

“These guys are looking for someone to be the Speed Player in their Extreme Gear team! I could become famous Sorrel! Maybe even more famous than Sonic~”

Sorrel chuckles at the excited chatter from his sister as she quickly dissolves to talking much faster than anyone can listen. He gives a tiny frown at the idea of her rushing off to join some Extreme Gear team… that race system seems kind of brutal and lawless… He doesn’t really see the appeal in it but… He focuses on his sister’s practically shining face.. It would make her really happy huh? Sorrel smiles softly resolving to support her best he can.

Just as Sorrel comes to his resolution a Kangaroo mobian and Sugar Glider mobian take up the remaining two seats at their little table. Sorrel gives them a quick look over, deciding immediately the Sugar Glider is relatively harmless. The kangaroo on the other hand… this one could be dangerous. He had on knee high boots, they looked to be steel toed from the shape, as well as a Camo vest. This guy meant business and Sorrel wasn’t sure yet if that business was something he would trust his sister to.

Mint quickly bounces to her feet shaking first the Kangaroo’s hands then the Sugar Glider happily announcing “Hello! I’m Mint and this is my brother Sorrel! You need a Speed player right?!”

The kangaroo looks a little shocked at the chipper greeting, given how cold the girl had been on the phone “Yea… I’m Kicks.”

The Sugar Glider smiles gently, sweet as her namesake “N I’m Honey~”

They both glance to Sorrel expecting him to greet them but he’s still analyzing the situation, a small frown on his face. Mint sees this and makes a face but presses on with the topic at hand “I have a lot of notes about my running speed! I’m ranked one in my school back home, though I rank at 9 here it’s only because I’ve not been here long! I’ve never used extreme gear before but I’m a really quick learner so I can figure out Extreme Gear super fast I swear!”

Kicks listens patiently, considering what she has to say “N why should we pick you ova any otha candidates? What do ya got that no one else does?”

Mint freezes at the question frowning, she’s never really had to stop and think about it. Outside of races just being fast was unique enough, What _did_ she have that was unique other than her speed? Her tail taps against the chair while she thinks, not enough to make a loud sound just enough to make a soft ‘paf paf’. Finally she speaks again “Well.. I guess I’m pretty unique in that I can maintain my speed when going through water. Not many can claim that feat~”

Kicks smirks seeming amused by this response, but Honey pipes up curious about this “Wait.. really? Why would you even practice that?”

Mint smiles bouncing “The best place to practice in the village is the park, and there’s a swimming pond across the middle so instead of weaving the woods around the pond I started diving in and swimming across it during the hot months! I can swim the whole thing in one breath and leap back out to keep running~”

Honey tilts her head curiously “But.. doesn’t the wet feet make it hard to keep running?”

Mint shakes her head lifting her foot to draw Honey’s attention to it “My claws help me keep a grip on the ground.”

Honey looks at the claws and turns to Kicks excited “Kicks she’s like.. the best candidate so far?!”

Kicks huffs a little scratching his head “’cept the part where she’s neva used extreme gear.”

Honey rolls her eyes “It’s not like it’s hard to pick up! If you can balance on a skateboard you can balance on an extreme gear board! Besides she clearly can learn on her feet and that’s the most important thing for a racer!”

Sorrel tilts his head slightly listening to the pair argue, eyes narrowing when they mention how dangerous the races can get and that Honey’s almost broken an arm during practice on several occasions. They seem to agree Mint is the best candidate and offer her the position right then. Sorrel stands abruptly causing his chair to screech horribly against the concrete.

Kicks whips to look at Sorrel standing up suddenly as well, knocking the chair over in the process, already on the defense thinking Sorrel is about to pick a fight.

“This all sounds very dangerous and stupid. How can I be sure you won’t hurt my baby sister in all of this?” Sorrel hisses, annoyed at the possibility his sister might be dragged off into some reckless racing ring.

Mint hops off her seat grabbing Sorrel’s arm whining “Sorrel nooo!! I really wanna join their team! Please~”

Kicks scoffs at the idea of Mint getting hurt “Ya listening bird brain? Honey said _almost_ got hurt. I’d neva let them get hurt unda my watch.”

Sorrel’s eyes narrow at the name calling sizing the other up before another pleading whine from his sister seems to calm him a tad.

“Fine. But I swear to god if Mint gets hurt on your watch, whatever hurt her is getting kicked into next _year_ and then you will be kicked into the next _century_.”

Kicks rolls his eyes stepping closer holding out a hand, treating the other’s words like they are hot air. No one can out kick a kangaroo as far as he’s concerned, “Deal.”

Sorrel steps closer as well grabbing Kicks hand, digging his thumb spur into the other’s hand “Good.” He hisses quietly enough that Mint doesn’t hear “Break that deal the next time you feel my spurs they will be _venomous_ ”

Before Kicks can even process the threat Sorrel is letting go of his hand and has turned to leave “Come on Mint, s almost time for your shift with the post office. You’ll need to let them know about all this racing business too.”

The pair of Platypus siblings walk away from the Kangaroo and Sugar Glider with nothing more than an excited wave from Mint.


End file.
